History of Delafinia
Creation Myth and Ancient History Many centuries ago, the gods of the multiverse came together. They were saddened by how much evil existed in the world and wanted to create a world free from the influence of evil. Together, they set off and found a small moon, hidden by the large planet it orbited. With their powers combined, these good deities created a shield around the moon to hide it from evil. From there, they added flora and fauna and beings of all shapes and sizes. They created the continents with plenty of places for their new creations to explore and, most importantly, the gods included a plethora of magic. The First Cities It is now believed that the city currently called West Ji'Shun was the first city, after the Delafinians wandered for many, many years. Not much is known about this city nestled between the Ji'Shun Mountains and The Shady Depths outside of its lore and the archaeology field work that is being conducted there. What is known is that the city was where the first temples to the gods, now known as the Lords, first appeared and where the Moon Elves (now called Drow) and Dwarves first argued over who had full control of the mountains. From there, the Sun Elves (now called Elves) ventured across the Ikx Tides to the continent of Euye Cuan and set up the City of the Lake. It vanished without a trace but legend says that the Elves stopped praying to the Lords for protection and were killed by the wild magic of the continent. Archaeologists are unsure which city was settled next. Some believe that it was East Ji'Shun- even suggesting that this city came before the City of the Lake. They argue that items found in the brief surveys of the site date the city to before ships are known to have been built. Others argue that it was what would become Troyi Clus, as the Lords would stop the disagreements between the Drow and Dwarves as quickly as possible and send them to the plentiful mountains of Southern Euye Cuan. It is agreed that South Ji'Shun was the last city to be founded before a long period of inactivity. After a century or two of expansion of the cities on Ji'Shun and Troyi Clus, there was an explosion of exploration. The City of the Lords, Acristans, Chua Supait, Chusau, and the Aporian Empire were all founded in quick succession. The Betrayal War Nearly 2,000 years ago from the current day, tragedy befell Delafinia. In the City of the Lords, He of Unjust Death showed up with an army of magic users calling themselves The Order of Rust. The sun was blotted from the sky and the once fertile land became a scorching desert. For reasons none of the Lords could understand, their once close friend had turned evil and wanted the power of the world for them self. For the next 1,000 years, war raged across the once Utopian moon. All of the cities on Ji'Shun were thoroughly destroyed in the first years of fighting. Many people managed to flee, bringing items with them, but what remains for archaeologists is a bare shadow of the once great cities. The Aporian Empire, now split and devastated by the Thundering Desert, tried to hold together but most of the remaining cities suffered great damages. Acristans, which was always immersed in the magic of the Sylvan Wilds rather than the magic of Delafinia, teleported their city into the Wilds (who had just finished a war of their own and were unable to help the rest of the moon). Gods and men fought side by side and, in the end, cornered what remained of The Order of Rust to the southern tip of Aporis after a century of fighting. There, as one final stand, He of Unjust Death turned nearly all of the southern edge of the continent into a Wasteland. He created a giant cut in the landscape, which the Lords have never been able to heal. Despite the devastating blows, Delafinia was free from its evil. The Post War World The first thing the Lords did was remove magic from Delafinia. They told the moon that it was so no one could revive The Order of Rust and give power back to He of Unjust Death. The Aporis War Anger remained over varying beliefs of who caused the Betrayal War. For the next 429 years, the three new countries of East Aporis fought. Near the end, Chusau crossed over the Aporian Mountains and joined the fray. Having decided that they were the reason behind why the war ended, Chusau determined the new countries- Zosnad and Ofela. Ofela would remain north of the desert in what was once wilderness of the empire, while Zosnad would be settled in the surviving cities between the desert and Wasteland. They also determined that the Swiftsand people were the reason why He of Unjust Death was able to become evil and amass an army (the people of the City of the Lords did not pray to him enough) and banished them to a life wandering along the eastern border of the Aporian Mountains. Euye Cuan Politics After returning from the Sylvan Wilds, Acristans closed their walls, afraid that evil would corrupt their city which had been untouched by way. But, after nearly 800 years of solitude, they allowed diplomats and a few traders from Troyi Clus into the city. It wasn't until 5 years before the current game begins (994 years after the War) that Acristans allowed researchers and diplomats from other nations in. Because of how much information had been saved by the Acristans library, researchers had been asking for permission to see their collection for years. This was seen as a major victory for academics everywhere as the books could finally be reprinted for the broader world to use. Chua Supait Civil War Tensions were always high between the colonies (Aridanobe and Hoerpo) but things got bad when the Emperor denied the independence movements of both cities 150 years ago. As a result, the combined independence forces, known as the Zì Yóu, attacked the capital of Nagamatsunai. A long, bloody war raged in the main cities of Chua Supait. In the end, after 125 years, the government decided that the Dai / ruling governors of each city would be elected by the people every 10 years. However, the colonies were still upset as the Dai would be elected from candidates provided by the ruling class and have refused to listen to the people. As the Zì Yóu have been forced to disband, Aridanobe and Hoerpo have created their own independence movements. Aridanobe's focus is on peaceful resistance and political maneuvers while Hoerpo's focus is on force and guerrilla attacks